Shaman King Gayness but theyre not gay
by sheepie
Summary: This is the story about the shaman king people like Yoh Hao Ren and mainly everyone and they have mysterious secrets. and its really gay and it has dubsub hehe jus read it i hope its not too confusing.
1. Default Chapter

Mainly Yoh explains everything and Yoh Asakura is dub and Yoh Dono is sub. Dono is what a lot of the sub people call him in Japanese but for now it's probably gonna be all Yoh Dono because dub Yoh will not show up yet until later. Also you might think this chapter is extra long but it has to be cuz it explains almost every main detail

One day **Yoh Dono** woke up and went to school. "Hey!" said **Yoh** to everyone.

"Hey," said everyone.

"Let's talk about stuff," said **Yoh**.

"Okay."

Now they will talk about how retarded everyone is. There are dub versions and subs so notice the 'bolded' words... They make the name stand out so you know who's dub/sub.

"Ew! **Trey** and **Lenny** is so nasty and gay."

"Yah, literally. Why would there be dub versions of us any ways?" said **Ren**.

"I-I'm okay with it! Heh heh," said **Horo Horo**. Pisses Ren off

"Ew! Look at them now!" Yoh pointed at **Trey** and **Lenny**.

---At **Trey** and **Lenny**---

"Hey Trey," said Lenny. Wink

"Hey Lennerzz," said Trey. He calls him Lennerzz cuz he thinks it's sexier

"We made some magic last night."

"Yeah..." Wink

---While at Yoh Dono---

"OMG! One day I'm gonna kill them," said Ren angrily, "They make people that look like me look bad."

"And me!" said Horo Horo.

"And **ZEKE**!!! Omg, stupid dub version of me!" said Hao, "I hear that he even calls himself Zekez so he can spell it's both ways at it'll still be Zekez... and he thinks it's cool!"

"And 'Zekez' always tries to break Trey and 'Lennerzz' up cuz he's gay too!"

"Yah, and he's a wannabe with his stupid 'How to be Hao's for Zeke's' handbook!"

"Well, oh well," said Yoh.

"Okay, well, being gay is common to SOME people... like regular people are gay so I guess it's OKAY... but you can't explain the teachers... Mr. **Silva** and Mr. **Klim**. I think that's his name

"Yah! It's like they add 'su's' and 'bu's' after each syllable!"

"I'll talk like him," suggested Horo Horo, "hu-wa-lo-lu-ru-bu-ru-su, How-a-ru-su-bu a-re-bu-su-gu-are-ru-bu-su you-su-ru-gu-bu-ru-su?" (Hi, how are you)

---While at Silva---

Everyone has gay faults (that's the point of the story)

"Hu-wa-lo-lu-ru-su-bu Ku-li-i-i-i-mu-ru-su-bu,"(Hello Klim) said Silva.

"Hei-rei-ru-su,"(Hey) said Klim.

"Wu-la-tu-ru-ru i-i-su-ru u-pu?"(What's up) asked Silva.

"Nu-lo-ti-n-gu-su," said Klim.

---While at Yoh Dono---

"Even the other eight oracles hate him," said Yoh.

"Even my two servants that are oracles hate them," said Hao.

"Ew, okay let's get outta here before they hear us," suggested Ren. Everyone agreed to Ren's suggestion and went away to the far end oh the park. While they were walking, Horo Horo said,

"They only hate Klim. Silva stands up for him but the other oracles don't hate him."

"That's still gay," said Ren. Ren still is mad at Horo Horo for being retarded earlier, even though he wasn't really that retarded and then Ren looks even more mad about something else now.

"What's wrong Ren?" asked Yoh.

"Nothing! Okay... what else to talk about?"

"Ew I hate it when the director makes casting changes and changes the original subs into dubs!" complained Macchi.

"Or lubs," said Ren.

"What where lubs again?" Yoh whispered to Lyserg.

"They're LIKE subs and dubs except the subs are originally Japanese and dubs and English, Lubs are originally Chinese. They're worse than subs but better than dubs and their names and sub and dub names mixed, like HaoZekeZao," explained Lyserg.

I made up lubs for fun. If you don't get what they are you can tell me

"Well, what else to talk about?" asked Horo.

"Hey Hao?" said Ren.

"What?"

"Why are you so mean to Macchi? You know she likes you right," asked Ren. Everyone looked at Macchi and Macchi was blushing.

"NO I DON'T!" said Macchi trying to deny it.

"Yah you do!" said Horo. "MACCHI LIKES HAO MACCHI LIKES HAO," chanted Horo.

"I DO NOT!"

"Yah I know she likes me," said Hao to Ren.

"NO I DON--"

"Be quiet Macchi," commanded Hao. "I'm not mean to Macchi now am I?" said Hao looking at Macchi. Macchi shook her head no. "See? I told you."

"Whatever."

"Hmm...," Yoh thought aloud, "Yohmei and all the other parents always plans fiancées for us and changes them like every week. I don't remember my latest fiancée! I think it was Pirika or something."

"YOU THINK THAT'S BAD? I HAVE TO MARRY HORO!" shouted Ren. Everyone stared at Ren and Macchi started laughing.

"Is that why you look so mad Ren? Don't worry, I bet Yohmei and them will change it next week."

"They better."

"Anyways," added Lyserg, "it can't be as bad as living with Marco! He goes crazy whenever he loses his shaver and... does he HAVE to shave every five minutes! And he keeps inviting his grub-friends over."

"What the hell are grub-friends?" asked Anna.

"It's a group for people that say grub... for example Marco will say 'where's the grub' instead of--"

"Where's the food," said Jeanne, finishing Lyserg's sentence.

"Uh...huh..." they said.

"Well it can't be as bad as having Opacho following you," complained Hao.

"Why don't you just abandon her/him then?" said Yoh.

"Well... whispering he/she makes furyoku," said Hao, "AND he/she sits on a rock for 15 years and goes up to Chocolove and says 'Hey, I'm your genderless homie' as if its he most normal thing in the world!"

Opacho is the girl/boy that follows Hao everywhere and he doesn't really make furyoku, I just made that up. And special credits to someone (sry i forgot ur name if u r that guy tell me plz) for the genderless homie idea. And if you saw the ending to shaman king anime, then in the song you will be Opacho sitting on a rock

"How can Opacho sit of the rock for 15 years? He/she is only five years old right?" asked Yoh.

"I dunno," answered Hao, "I think Opacho's grandpa told Chocolove's grandpa that his grandson will be Chocolove's genderless homie. And the grandpa sat on the rock his whole life and reminding Chocolove's grandpa every 15 years. And so on until Opacho was born."

"That's gay," said Ren.

"You think I don't know?" asked Hao.

"Imagine Opacho was never born!" said Horo

"Okay time to get to class!" said Yoh. "Come on everyone let's go now. Get your bags everyone. Come on everyone. Is everyone here in my homeroom class? Everyone? ...Everyone...? Everyone already left.

Hehehe this fic is gay but of well haha.


	2. Shaman king gayness 2

Next day of school

"Hey guys," said Hao.

"Hey! Guess what I have for lunch?" said Horo.

"What?" said Ren.

"Fifty boxes...huge boxes of tomatoes!!" shouted Horo. Everyone had a expression on their face that said 'what the hell is wrong with Horo'.

"Uhhh..." said Manta.

---Lunch Time---

"Mmm... delicious!" said Horo Horo.

"Where did you get all those tomatoes big brother?" asked Pirika, holding on to a normal tuna fish sandwich.

"Let me try one," said Ren grabbing a tomato.

"Nooo... they're mine!"

"I just want ONE."

"Nooo!"

"For God's sake! You've got 50 boxes!"

"Yah, but there's only 50 in each box!"

"Only?" said someone in the back.

"That's more than you can eat!"

"NO – IT'S – NOT!"

"YES – IT – IS!"

Starts grabbing from each other

"Stop it guys, you're gonna drop some!" shouted Jeanne.

"OH NO! It slipped!" said Lyserg.

Slips and falls on Hao

"NOOOOO IIII'MMMM MMMMEEEELLLLTTTTIIIINNNNGGGG!" shouted Hao, even though he WASN'T melting.

"What the hell?" said Macchi.

"EWWW!!!" shouted Horo.

"Ew we hate you now Hao!" said Ren.

"HAHA," laughed Anna, "let's throw some at him for fun!"

"YAH!!!" everyone agreed. Except for Lyserg. Everyone took Horo Horo's tomatoes and threw them at Hao.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Hao said in slow motion for no reason.

"Ew we hate you now Hao. You're so gay," Ren said. Hao ran away and five minutes later Hao came back.

"Hey guys," Hao said, "did you guys see Yoh running around wearing a wig trying to make me gay?"

"No but we saw you melting!"

"Yeah. Stop trying to make a comeback," said Horo Horo and they all started throwing tomatoes at him again.

"NROOOOO IIII'MMMM MMMMEEEELLLLTTTTIIIINNNNGGGG"

"AHAHAHA" everyone laughed, except for Lyserg. Hao ran away again and he made a robot of himself so when they throw the tomatoes the robot would not melt. Then, the robot came.

"Hey guys," said the robot.

"BOMBS AWAY!" shouted Manta. Everyone started to throw tomatoes at Hao again but this time Hao robot was not affected.

"What are you guys doing?" said the robot.

"Whoops. False alarm," said Horo Horo.

"Umm..yah..." said the robot. "Anyways cya. I gotta go take a shit." Then the robot left and five minutes later the real Hao came back, hoping that everyone would think he was normal because the robot didn't melt so he thought that everyone else would think he was normal.

"Back," said Hao.

"Okay. Let's eat now," said Jeanne.

"Hmm..." said Lyserg, "I wonder who the tomato melting guy was."

"Hey Hao, nice robot you got. Where'd you get it? She's a beaut!" Yoh said.

"It's a him – I mean – what are you talking about?" said Hao. Everyone looked and each other and understood that the Hao that's was NOT melting was a robot.

"Okay, now bombs away," said Manta. Then everyone threw tomatoes.

"NOOOOOOOO IIII'MMMM MMMMEEEELLLLTTTTIIIINNNNGGGG NROOOO," said Hao. Then Hao ran away again for the third time. "I can't help it!" he shouted before disappearing.

"I never liked him anyways," said Ren.

----Lunch Recess---

"Aww I'm not done my tomatoes!" complained Horo.

"You guys were so mean to Hao. Anyways, let's throw tomatoes at each other for fun!" said Lyserg.

"Umm... uhh... but uhh... that's.... uh....," they said.

"N-n-no thank you...," said Tamao.

"N-n-not my new sh-shirt," said Jun.

"N-n-nah...," said Ren.

"Come on! Why do you all sound so scared? It'll be fun!" said Lyserg happily. Then he picked up a tomato and threw it at Ren.

"NOOOO IIII'MMMM MMMMEEEELLLLTTTTIIIINNNNGGGGG," said Ren. But he was not melting either, just lie Hao.

"What the hell...?" said Lyserg.

"Ewww Ren!!" said everyone else.

"Ewww you're just as gay Ren!" said Macchi. Then Yoh threw a tomato at Macchi.

"NROOOO HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!" yelled Macchi.

"Ew Macchi!!!!" said Horo Horo.

"Umm..." said Lyserg. Then he threw tomatoes at everyone else.

"NOOO IIII'MMMM MMMMEEEELLLLTTTTIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!" said Horo.

"NOOOOOOO," said Anna.

"NOOOOO IIII'MMMM MMMMEEEELLLLTTTTIIIINNNNGGGG," said everyone else except for Yoh and Lyserg.

"HAHAHA," said Lyserg, "and you were laughing at Hao!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Yoh, throwing more tomatoes at them.

"NROOOO HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP UUUUSSSS!!!!" they said in slow motion for no reason. Finally, Meene the girl in the X-Laws got up and threw one at Lyserg and Yoh but they weren't affected.

"They – they're n – normal..." said Horo. Everyone gasped.

"B – but how?"

"Easy!" said Lyserg.

"We just don't melt," Yoh said happily and proudly.

"Okay let's just all be friends again," suggested Chocolove.

"Okay," said Jeanne.

"Hehe," Yoh laughed, "easy for you to say! You're the ones that aren't accepted! But okay."

"Hao, get over here! We're being friends again."

"Okay! Coming!"

RRIINNGG

"Aww recess is over," said Horo.

"Oh well," said Yoh, "Come on everyone, don't ditch me again."


End file.
